


Trapped in the Closet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-23
Updated: 2005-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin get locked inside a closet.





	Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Bri!! Can you come in here for a sec.”

“Where are you?”

“In here”

“Wanna be more specific.”

“I’m in the closet”

“What the fuck is it you’re doing in here”

“I’m trying to fix the bulb, I think it’s fused, I can’t get the fucking thing off. It’s stuck, could you help me.”

“Alright get down”

“What are you looking at, I asked you to get down”

“Could you lift me down, it’s kinda high, I may fall”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, you got up there fine, so you can manage to get down on your own.”

“Briiii”

“ Justin, Stop whining” 

“Then come on, lift me down”

“Alright, come here”

“Ouch!!, fuck, your holding on too tight, you’ll bruise my neck.”

“There, I’ll kiss it better”

“Thanks, but you’ll have to do more than that to compensate for the scar.”

“Stop being a Drama Queen, there’s no scar.”

“Well there will be one soon enough”

“Brian you don’t scar as easily as I do, if anyone should be complaining it should be me. The way you handle my body, just to get your way.”

“I don’t hear you complaining when I’m performing, at least I don’t hear it over the loud moaning and grunting.” Oh Brian. More… More…harder, faster.”

Hehehe…. stop it, you should talk, you screams are much louder than mine.”

“So you think, Hand me the bulb”

“Here”

“Open the fucking door, I need some light to see what the hell I’m doing”

“Shit”

“What, what happened”

“The door wont open”

“What do you mean it wont open”

“It’s exactly what I said, the door wont fucking open; I think it’s locked from the outside”

“How is that possible”

“I don’t know”

“Well try kicking it open”

“ok, it’s not working.”

“Try harder”

“I’m trying. Jeez, why don’t you stop ordering me around, and come down here, and try for yourself.”

“Hold on, let me try and get this bulb on”

“Come on”

“Hold that ass of yours, I’m trying to do this in pitch darkness, thanks to you.”

“Thanks to me; how is this my fault? I didn’t will the door to close.”

“Move, let me do the man’s job.”

“Ouch, why did you punch me.”

“I’m a man, just the same as you.”

“Umhumm, keep telling yourself that”

“Ouch, stop it”

“Then stop making fun of me”

“awww, did I hurt your itty bitty feelings, I’m not making fun of you, I like you the way you are, all fragile and sweet.”

“You’re making me sound like a lollipop.”

“Fuck! Why the hell do these things always happen to me.”

“Brian relax, well figure something out”

“Alright Sunshine, you have any bright ideas.”

“No”

“Then shut up”

“You shut up”

“Do you have you’re cell phone on you”

“Justin”

“Humm”

“I asked if you have your cell phone on you, what the fuck are you dreaming about”

“Nothing. I do”

“Try calling Michael or Linds”

“Michael’s phone’s busy, I’ll try Linds”

“Well! What did she say”

“She said she’d be able to get here in 30 minutes, no earlier, she’s at Gus’s school, they have some parent teacher’s meeting.”

“Did you tell her it was an emergency”

“Brian, this is not an emergency, I’m sure we can sit through half an hour”

“Are you kidding me”

“Half an hour’s not that long”

“Yes it is”

“No it’s not”

“Arrrgh! I can’t take this.”

“Relax.”

“Stop massaging me”

“I’m just trying to help Bri. What should we do?”

“Let’s Fuck, I don’t think we’ve ever done it in the closet”

“Yes we have”

“No we haven’t”

“Yes we have”

“Justin I’d remember if we did”

“Why don’t you believe me, we did it one night after we came back from Babylon; you were too drunk to remember.”

“Alright, so what if we have, let’s do it again. I’m sure I’ll remember it this time”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don’t have any condoms”

“Really”

“Yes, really, why are you grinning?”

“ Because that’s what you think, grab that box for me would you”

“Where?”

“Right there in the corner. Open it”

“Holy Shit!! Is this your fucking secret stash, there must be over 200 in here”

“Umhumm, in all colours and flavours. I’m always prepared. Haven’t I taught you any better, never underestimate me”

“I shouldn’t have, not when your dick is concerned”

“Ha ha! Very funny, now get your ass here, and give me some lovin”

“Not so fast, I think we should be more productive with the time we have”

“PRODUCTIVE! Fucking is productive. We’ll be using our bodies and our mouths, not necessarily in conventional terms. Nevertheless, our bodies will be moving, and to me that is being productive. Shall we get started”

“I think we should talk”

“What the fuck for”

“Because we never get the change to do so, we are either fucking, or sucking or experimenting with some new toy”

“And that’s bad because??”

“Fine, we wont talk per say. Don’t worry I’m not going to drill you with any relationship talk”

“Good! Cause I wasn’t gonna answer”

“Let’s play Truth or Dare”

“Hell no”

“Come on”

“ Justin!! No!!”

“Please.. Please… I love you”

“Stop tugging my arm”

“Please”

“Stop that your wetting my face, if you’re gonna kiss me don’t be sloppy”

“I won’t stop until you say yes”

“And if i don’t, what are you going to do”

“I’m not going to talk to you”

“Really”

“Justin”

“JUSTIN, It’s started already I see. Fine if you want to act like a child, I’ll treat you like one. I can play your game too”

* Three minutes have passes*

“Alright”

“What did you say, I didn’t hear you”

“I said alright, you little twat, I’ll play your stupid game”

“Your too easy Bri”

“You think you got me all figured out don’t you?”

“I do know you Bri, inside and out”

“umhum”

“Shall we start”

“Fine, what the heck, this day is not getting any better”

“Alright, Truth or Dare”

“Hold on you genius, how the fuck is the Dare part gonna work, we are stuck in a closet, unless you fine some great ideas for me to do in here, I think this game is not gonna work”

“Your right, I guess we’re gonna have to stick to the Truth then.”

“Me and my big fucking mouth”

“Show some excitement Brian”

“Here I’m smiling, I’m excited”

“Ok here’s my question. Who was your first crush ever?”

“hummm, let me think, I’d have to say my Bio teacher”

“Why him”

“Shouldn’t you only be asking me one question, isn’t that how this game’s supposed to work”

“Thanks for the observation Bri, I know how this game works, but you’re gonna have to give me a bit more detail, I dont live inside your head you know”

“ Ok; I guess, I guess i just liked the fact that he was independent, and unavailable, not to mention that he was hot as hell”

“Really, how hot.. Jude Law hot, or Brad Pitt hot”

“Now you want a description, I cant do this”

“Come on”

“ James Dean hot”

“Ancient”

“Shut up you twat, you asked, and for your information James Dean is not ancient”

“To you he’s not, unfortunately he’s not of my time. Alright it’s your turn”

“When you had sex with Daphne, how long did it last?”

“You should be asking me if I ever came”

“heheheh…..alright did you”

“Jezz Bri!! Of all the questions, you had to ask me this one. I don’t want to relive that memory. It was a nightmare. I love Daphne to death, but that was brutal. I didn’t even know what the fuck I was doing. All I remember of that night is forgotten, and I would like to keep it that way. But to answer your question, I think it lasted under 3 minutes.”

“Stop laughing Bri”

“Come here, I’ll make you forget it”

“hummmm,, ok enough kissing, back to the game”

“Thanks for ruining the moment”

“If you were the last person on earth, and were stuck with Emmet, Ted and Michael, whom would you fuck?, and don’t say you wouldn’t fuck any of them”

“I’m not answering this question, it’s stupid”

“It’s a hypothetical situation, I mean if you had no other choice, you would have to pick one”

“It definitely wouldn’t be Emmet, cause he’s a fucking queen, and I don’t fuck glittery queens. It wouldn’t be Theodore, cause he’s just…. I can’t even explain it, I just couldn’t. As for Michael, he’s my best friend, and you know the rule, plus I’m not attracted to him in that way, I think of him as my brother. Now that leaves me with no other choices. So you see, I can do without fucking any of them”

“I’m not getting an answer out of you am I”

“There’s no answer to this questions, It’s just undoable, I would kill myself before I stuck my dick into any one of them”

“Fine, you’re being unfair”

“Well I wouldn’t if you asked realistic questions; anyways it’s my turn”

“How long was Ian’s cock”

“I’m not answering”

“Come on”

“Nope”

“I wanna know what kind of competition he was”

“Brian, this is a stupid question”

“Not as stupid as yours”

“Fine, 7 and a half or 8”

“It’s either 7 and a half, or it’s 8, which one is it”

“I don’t know”

“How could you not know”

“Brian stop it”

“Alright, I’m just saying, you sucked him, I’m sure you’ve gotten a good look, you should know”

“It was 8. Happy now”

“Yes!! As a matter of fact I am”

“Ok it’s my turn”

“If I were ever trapped in some earthquake, or disappeared, would you come looking for me??

“What kind of questions are you asking Justin”

“Just answer me”

“I don’t know”

“I don’t know is not an answer”

“Yes it is; it means I DO NOT KNOW”

“ Would you care to explain it to me, cause I’m having a hard time reading through your sarcasm”

“ Alright how should I put it, so that it reaches into your thick little bald skull. I don’t know means that I would only know what to do at that moment”

“So you’re trying to say that you would come looking for me”

“I didn’t say that”

“But that’s what you meant”

“Yes”

“Yes you would inform the police, or yes you could climb mountains to look for me”

“If you have to dramatize it, then yes to the latter”

“Which is”

“You know what it is Justin”

“Say it”

“Yes, I would climb mountains to look for you”

“You would”

“I would”

“You sooooo love me, I’d climb mountains to look for you too Bri”

“Stop crying”

“I’m not crying”

“I see tears in your eyes”

“It’s my allergies”

“Sure”

“Come here”

“Fuck, is it just me or are you getting heavier, You’re breaking my legs. I told you to stop eating all those cookies”

“Ouch!! Justin. You have to stop with the punches, it’s not fun, I was kidding”

“ Am I hurting you, maybe I should just sit beside you”

“No, don’t get off, I’m fine. Is the game over?”

“Yes, we can have sex now”

“As much as I want to bury my dick into your tight little ass, I heard the door open, it must be Linds”

“Guys are you in here”

“Yes were here, can you please open this fucking door, our asses are sore. And not from what you think.”

“Are you guys ok”

Were fine Lins, thanks for coming, I couldn’t stand another minute in there with Bri, he was driving me crazy”

“I was driving you crazy, come here you little twat, stop running away”

“Make sure you get that lock fixed Brian, if you don’t want this to happen again”

“I will Lins, just as soon as I get some business finished”

“Now if you’ll excuse us, Justin and I have to get to work”


End file.
